Derrière un arbre
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Quand Kuroko se loupe à un entrainement et se retrouve dans une situation plus embarrassante. Décidément, la coach est sans pitié. Mais la révélation tant attendue ne sera pas forcément celle que tout le monde croyait. Léger Yaoi/UR/OS.


**Titre** : Derrière un arbre.

 **Auteur** : Yzanmyo

 **Fandom** : Kuroko's basket.

 **Disclaimer** : Tadatoshi Fujimaki est l'heureux propriétaire des personnages. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter le temps d'une petite histoire.

 **Pairing** : Kagami/Kuroko.

 **Genre** : Léger Yaoi. Humour.

 **Résumé** : Quand Kuroko se loupe à un entrainement et se retrouve dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante. Décidément, la coach est sans pitié. Mais la révélation tant attendue ne sera pas forcément celle que tout le monde croyait.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : **Arbre.**

Bonne lecture,

Yzan.

* * *

 **\- Derrière un arbre -**

Riko Aida était intraitable, elle l'avait toujours été. Elle avait toujours tenu parole et mis ses menaces à exécution, toujours. Hyuga en savait quelque chose. Lui, ça lui avait coûté toutes ses statuettes, la coach les détruisant sans la moindre pitié à chaque fois qu'il se loupait… Et là, elle avait encore sévi. Toute l'équipe du club de basket était réunie dans la cour du lycée, leurs souffles dans l'air glacial formant des petits nuages de buée. L'hiver était là, sans le moindre doute possible. C'était vraiment pas humain ! songeaient-ils tous derrière la jeune fille.

Pour les encourager lors de leur entraînement, celle-ci les avaient mis au défi. Celui qui ne réussissait pas à faire ce qu'elle exigeait d'eux sortirait tout nu dans la cour, condamné à hurler le nom de l'élue de son cœur. Efficace, le gage menaçant les avaient tous poussés à se dépasser. Tous, sauf un… qui avait lamentablement échoué quoi qu'il fasse. L'équipe au complet essaya d'apitoyer la coach au cœur de glace, prête à tout pour motiver ses troupes.

\- Mais coach, commença Hyuga. Tu trouves pas que tu es trop dure là !

\- Un gage est un gage ! Il avait qu'à assurer, comme vous tous ! admonesta-t-elle tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, sûre d'elle.

\- Ouais, mais quand même… tenta un autre joueur.

\- Et puis, il caille… lança un autre.

\- Justement ! les coupa-t-elle. Que ça vous serve de leçon, à tous ! Moi, je ne plaisante pas ! L'un d'entre vous veut-il le rejoindre peut-être ? tempêta la jeune fille tout en frissonnant de froid malgré sa veste fourrée.

Un chœur de protestations s'éleva dans la cour couverte d'une mince pellicule de neige, tous les regards apitoyés se tournant vers le seul arbre présent et non loin d'eux. Dans le bâtiment du lycée qui se découpait derrière, on pouvait voir toujours plus d'élèves se coller aux vitres et discuter entre eux, leurs regards convergeant vers ce même point : cet arbre isolé au milieu de l'étendue de neige qui séparait les salles de classe du grand portail donnant sur la rue.

Derrière le tronc rugueux, une mince silhouette grelottait en caleçon, un petit chien blanc et noir portant le maillot de l'équipe de basket à ses pieds. La mascotte canine, la langue pendante, pencha la tête sur le côté et aboya avec vivacité sans quitter des yeux l'objet de son attention.

\- Bon alors Kuroko, tu te dépêches ? tempêta Riko.

Hyuga soupira et enfouit ses mains de plus en plus froides dans les poches de sa veste aux couleurs du lycée Seirin, plaignant de tout son cœur la cible de leur coach.

\- C'était sûr que ce serait lui… Il sait pas faire autre chose que des passes de toute manière… ronchonna Kagami à voix basse.

\- Mais tout de même… rater trente-huit tentatives de panier d'affilée… Faut le voir pour le croire... conclut Izuki sur le même ton.

Un éternuement sonore et un reniflement les fit taire, vite suivi d'une nouvelle invective de leur entraîneuse à la volonté de fer.

\- Allez Kuroko, crache le morceau ! éructa-t-elle en direction de l'arbre décharné et sans feuilles.

La jeune fille trembla de la tête aux pieds, secouée par un frisson glacial. A ce rythme, leur passeur de talent, mais qui n'avait décidément que ce seul atout, allait tomber malade, songea-t-elle. Pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps à avouer de qui il était amoureux ? Ça n'avait rien de bien méchant ! Et puis, ce n'était un secret pour personne après tout, surtout après les nombreuses et répétitives visites de cette fille aux gros seins qui savait analyser le jeu des joueurs comme personne et prédire leurs évolution.

Momoi, la manager de l'équipe de basket de l'Académie Tôô s'était déjà déclarée comme amoureuse de Kuroko et s'était même présentée comme sa petite amie, même si Kuroko l'avait nié. Mais bon, Riko n'était pas idiote. Il était évident que ces deux là étaient ensemble, et sûrement depuis le collège. Il n'y avait donc aucune honte pour Kuroko à l'avouer. Ils étaient tous déjà au courant ! La jeune fille jalousa intérieurement une fois encore la plantureuse amie d'enfance d'Aomine et sa silhouette féminine particulièrement bien développée alors qu'elle-même était loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec elle.

Kuroko, frottant frileusement ses avant-bras et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre derrière son arbre, était nu comme un vers, hormis son caleçon. Il ferma fortement ses yeux et se résigna tant bien que mal à ouvrir son coeur à toute l'équipe qui n'attendait que ça pour enfin pouvoir terminer leur entraînement du jour. Il était pourtant certain qu'il finirait par réussir à faire autre chose que des passes, mais là il n'était arrivé à rien, rien de rien. Et Riko, leur entraîneuse opiniâtre, avait mis sa menace à exécution, le condamnant à se plier à ce gage ridicule qu'elle avait lancé au tout début de la session du jour.

Il frotta son nez au bout duquel une goutte commençait à se former. Soulevant ses paupières, son visage impassible n'exprima que le froid qu'il ressentait, enviant son chien à la chaude fourrure qui ne semblait aucunement touché par l'air glacial ambiant. Sa voix grelottante franchit platement ses lèvres et accomplit la dernière partie du gage, avouer pour qui son cœur battait. Certains des joueurs, assez proches de l'arbre pour l'entendre, restèrent bouche-bées, leurs visages affichant choc et surprise.

Riko se tourna vers certains d'entre eux carrément tombés le cul dans la neige sous le coup de la révélation soufflée dans le frimas hivernal mordant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à vous ! Plus fort Kuroko, on a pas bien entendu ! reprit-elle. Alors, de qui t'es amoureux ? Vite, tu vas chopper la crève !

Trop perdue dans ses pensées et certaine d'entendre le prénom de Momoi résonner, elle n'avait prêtée aucune attention à l'aveu morne et désincarné qui avait été prononcé derrière l'arbre secoué par le vent.

Kuroko reprit son souffle, gelé jusqu'aux os et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'époumoner en répétant :

\- Kagami !

Le concerné leva brusquement la tête.

\- Hein ? Il a dit qui ? croassa-t-il, tout aussi surpris que ses camarades.

Le reste de l'équipe se tourna vers lui et le pressa de répondre dans un chahut bon enfant à cette confession totalement inattendue, la commentant au passage.

\- Ah ben merde alors, Kuroko est amoureux de Kagami.

\- Qui aurait cru ça ? Notre ombre et notre lumière sont bien plus proches que ce qu'on croyait, pas vrai ?

\- Ouah ! Regardez la tronche de Kagami ! Il est tout rouge !

\- Alors ! Et toi ! Tu es amoureux de lui aussi ? Vas-y dis-le ! C'est qui que t'aime toi ?

\- Allez Kagami ! Dis-nous !

Kagami recula précipitamment, levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ah mais non, moi j'ai pas de gage ! J'ai rien à dire !

Ses coéquipiers se firent plus pressants.

\- Allez ! Avoue… C'est qui, c'est qui !

\- Dis-nous ! On est entre nous, non ?

\- C'est pas juste ! Kuroko a eu le courage de t'avouer ses sentiments ! C'est ton tour !

Le capitaine de l'équipe redressa ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin et coupa toute retraite à Kagami qui, mine de rien, cherchait à fuir sans la moindre discrétion.

\- Il l'a dit. C'est ton tour maintenant ! Sinon, c'est à poil dans la cour. Prends tes responsabilités et montre nous tout le courage de notre AS !

\- Hé, mais je l'ai obligé à rien moi, j'y suis pour rien ! se défendit l'athlétique joueur fétiche de Seirin.

\- Bakagami ! C'est ta faute tout ça ! tempêta Riko.

Pendant que tous les joueurs et la coach formaient une mêlée d'où Kagami avait bien du mal à s'extraire et se faisait chahuter, la tête de Kuroko dépassa discrètement du tronc de l'arbre. Mettant à profit le méli-mélo général, il en profita pour retourner au vestiaire, abandonnant sans le moindre remord sa lumière dans une situation plus que délicate. Après tout, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, non ? Le reste, ce n'était pas son problème… Pressé de se réchauffer, il allongea le pas, son chien sur les talons.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, une première intrusion dans ce fandom. Bon j'avoue que c'est court et pas forcément fameux, mais ça m'a bien fait rire et c'est l'image qui m'est immédiatement venue avec ce mot.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Toutes les réponses aux reviews guest seront faites sur mon profil.

Yzan.


End file.
